Little Golden Bird
by SilverLake Kanon
Summary: Elle avait tourné la tête deux secondes, mais ces deux ridicules secondes avaient suffi pour que sa fille disparaisse sans laisser de trace.


**Taruto : Qu'est-ce que tu fais...**

 **Silver : ... *sort le bazooka* C'est à moi que tu parles ?**

 **Taruto : ON SE CALME, je demandais juste pourquoi tu publiais cet OS stupide, alors que tu es censé écrire le chapitre 4 de Tokyo Mew Mew Crystal !**

 **Silver : Oops ! *range le bazooka et se tourne vers les lecteurs avec un grand sourire* Je suis désolée, enfaite j'étais en train d'écrire le chapitre 4 de TMMC quand j'ai une idée sur la façon dont vivrais Kish et Minto s'ils avaient eu un avenir ensembles (Parce que je suis fan de ce couple mwahaha, 100% shipper !)**

 **Taruto : Elle me fait peur...**

 **Pudding : Pudding trouve ça mignon, na no da !**

 **Silver : Yay, merci Pudding ! Bon, qui pour l'avertissement ?**

 **Pudding : PUDDING VEUT LE FAIRE ! Silver-oneechan ne possède pas l'univers de Tokyo Mew Mew na no da, il appartient exclusivement à Ikumi-sama, sinon Silver-oneechan aurait fait en sorte que Kisshu-oniichan embête plus souvent Mint-oneechan au lieu de Ichigo-oneechan, et Pudding et Taru-Taru auraient plein d'enfant, COMME LES FRERES ET SOEURS DE PUDDING NA NO DA !**

 **Silver : Tu n'étais pas obligé de rajouter tout ça... Bref. Qui veut faire l'avertissement spécial ? Zakuro ?**

 **Zakuro : *d'un air blasé* Cet OS contient des OC appartenant à l'univers de TMMC, ce qui implique que Silver possède tout droit sur eux. Cet OS contient aussi quelques spoilers, vous aurez été prévenus...**

 **Silver : Ce que Zakuro veut dire, c'est qu'il y a quelques informations sur OC de TMMC, mais trois fois rien. Bon, voici l'os ! Appréciez !**

 _Little Golden Bird_

Un lourd silence régnait dans l'enceinte du château.

Cela faisait à présent quelques années que le calme était revenu sur Cynicia, planète des Cyniclons. À cause de la Grande Guerre qui avait opposé ceux qui étaient pour l'adhésion du Cristal d'Eau Bleue et ceux qui refusaient de laisser la Terre aux humains, le personnel au sein du palais royal s'était vu diminuer de manière impressionnante, car la cour craignait un attentat contre la Couronne.

La Reine Nova était une jeune femme douce et compréhensive, que la guerre et les conflits répugnaient. Certains disaient qu'une reine trop timide aurait vite fait de plonger le royaume dans un chaos total. Cependant, à la surprise générale, Nova avait démontré qu'elle pouvait diriger Cynicia d'une poigne de fer et avait réussi, dans un coup de maître, à redresser le pays après la Guerre. En plus de posséder une grande intelligence, la jeune femme était également d'une grande beauté, naturelle mais élégante. Ce qui faisait d'elle une reine d'autant plus jalousée.

Sous les pressions de sa cour un tantinet paranoïaque, Nova avait été contrainte de renvoyer une bonne partie du personnel (valets, servantes, cuisiniers, gardes et j'en passe…). C'était la raison pour laquelle, trois ans après la fin de la Grande Guerre, les seules personnes résidant encore au château étaient, outre quelques serviteurs, la Reine et sa cour.

La cour de la Reine se composait uniquement de huit personnes, toutes faisant parties de la même famille. On y trouvait d'abord en son sein les trois Grands Conseillers, les héros ayant sauvé leur planète en y rapportant le fameux Cristal d'Eau Bleue il y a deçà quelques années : il s'agissait bien sûr des trois frères Ikisatachi, Pai, Kisshu et Taruto. Puis venaient les trois Sages, dont la fonction était, après les conseillers, d'éclairer la Reine et de lui donner des conseils visant à la mener sur le droit chemin : Tsubasa et Juuden Ikisatachi, qui se révélaient être les parents. Le troisième Sage était leur fille aînée, Ran Ikisatachi. Les deux derniers membres de la cour étaient Coconut Ikisatachi, unique femme générale de l'armée royale et quatrième enfant et enfin, Haruka Ikisatachi, dernier enfant et responsable du Service Royal d'Espionnage.

Cependant, un an encore après, le nombre de personne vivant au château avait encore diminué. Après la naissance de sa fille, Pai avait rejoint la Terre pour s'y installer avec sa femme, Retasu. Coconut avait également quitté Cynicia pour rejoindre son fiancé, qui était le chef d'une tribu extra-terrestre vivant sur une autre planète. Quant à Taruto, lui et Pudding parcourait en ce moment l'univers, et dieu seul savait où ils étaient en ce moment.

De plus Tsubasa, Juuden et Haruka avaient quitté le château il y a quelques jours, afin d'enquêter sur une province assez éloignée du palais royale qui aurait récemment subie des troubles.

Le château était donc plongé dans un grand silence, comme s'il avait été déserté. Du moins, il _aurait_ dû être silencieux.

Le bruit de petits pieds tapant sur la pierre résonnait dans le jardin intérieur. Un éclair bleu passa furtivement entre les plantes luxuriantes, puis disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

À peine essoufflée de sa course, la petite fille plongea derrière un buisson orné de fleurs étranges, et attendit. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, laissant juste ses yeux et le haut de sa tête dépasser. Elle observa en silence la cours pendant quelques instants. Puis un sourire triomphal étira ses lèvres.

Non loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir une mèche de cheveux verts mal camouflée dépasser de derrière un tas d'arbrisseaux. Elle l'avait trouvée.

Le plus silencieusement possible, elle se téléporta à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle apparut derrière lui une seconde plus tard et se figea, prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer.

Puis, avec un hurlement de sauvage, elle lui sauta dessus.

– **Je t'ai attrapé ! Tu es un homme mort !**

Kisshu se retourna en un éclair, juste à temps pour voir sa fille lui atterrir sur le dos. Celle-ci s'agrippa à lui de toutes ces forces et, dans un élan de joie, tenta de le faire tomber.

– **Rends-toi, monstre !**

– **Jamais ! Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois !**

Il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et, avec un geste rapide, la retourna et la renversa sur le dos. Celle-ci se mit à gigoter en éclatant d'un rire d'enfant, un joli rire cristallin.

* * *

Minto était dépassée, et un tout petit peau exaspérée. Il y a une quinzaine de minutes, elle était en train de border sa fille, lui racontant une histoire du temps où elle était une Mew Mew. Elle avait tourné la tête _deux secondes_ , mais ces deux ridicules secondes avaient suffi pour que sa fille disparaisse sans laisser de trace. Minto passa la main sur son visage. Cette petite avait vraiment tout pris de son père.

Minto vivait encore sur Terre, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. C'était il y a trois ans. Kisshu l'avait convaincue de venir vivre avec lui sur Cynicia. Elle avait alors accepté et, depuis, elle vivait au palais royal en compagnie de sa fille, son mari, la Reine et le reste de sa cours. Leur fille était née ici, juste après la fin de la Grande Guerre. Elle avait tout juste trois ans, mais possédait déjà une forme incroyable et se passionnait pour les jeux que lui apprenait Kisshu… comme les jeux de guerre et de combats.

Minto leva la tête, et aperçu Ran qui disparaissait à l'angle d'un couloir, quelques mètres devant elle. Elle se pressa de la rattraper, espérant que sa belle-sœur avait peut-être croisé sa fille dans les couloirs.

– **Ran ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Arisa ?**

La jeune femme replaça une mèche de cheveux violet sombre derrière son oreille. Ran était la sœur jumelle de Pai, et lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle partageait avec lui leur grande intelligence, ce même air sérieux placardé constamment sur leur visage et cette manie de répondre aux gens seulement quand leurs questions exigeaient une réponse. Cependant, Minto s'entendait bien avec elle. C'était même le membre de la famille Ikisatachi dont elle était le plus proche après Kisshu et Tsubasa, sa belle-mère lui collant tout le temps aux basket avec sa grande joie de vivre.

Ran garda un instant le silence. Puis elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre à côté d'elle et lança un coup d'œil dehors. La commissure se souleva de quelques millimètres, ce qui équivalaient chez elle à un sourire.

– **Je crois que ta fille est plus proche que tu ne le crois** , dit-elle.

* * *

Lorsque Minto arriva dans le jardin intérieur, suivie par Ran, se fut pour se trouver face à la vue de sa fille en train d'escalader son père et de lui tirer les cheveux, Kisshu étant lui-même allongé dans une position bizarre.

– _ **Arisa ! Kisshu !**_

La voix de Minto claqua tel un coup de fouet. Le père et la fille se figèrent, et Kisshu vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il savait que Minto n'aimait pas qu'il apprenne des jeux dangereux à Arisa, et encore moins alors que cette dernière était censée être endormie à cette heure-ci. _Cette femme va me tuer_ , pensa-t-il.

Arisa descendit du corps de Kisshu et se précipita vers Minto, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dès qu'elle la vit, la colère de Minto fondit comme neige au soleil. Les cheveux d'un bleu très foncé, presque noir, d'Arisa étaient emmêlés et la robe de nuit de la petite fille tâché, mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux dorés la même lueur malicieuse que son père. Cette petite n'était encore qu'un bébé, mais elle était déjà magnifique, en tout cas pour sa mère.

Arisa agrippa la jupe de sa mère et tira dessus avec insistance, levant la tête vers Minto avec une petite moue suppliante.

– **Maintenant, tu viens jouer avec papa et moi, maman ?**

Minto s'accroupit près d'elle et passa la main dans ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient déjà au milieu du dos.

– **Maman n'aime pas trop les jeux auxquels tu joues avec papa, trésor.**

Arisa renifla, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

– **Les jeux de papa sont amusants ! Regarde, on va jouer tous les trois à la princesse. Toi tu es la princesse, et papa es le méchant qui va capturer la princesse. Moi je serai le chevalier, et je vais te sauver, nah !**

– **Tu ne veux pas être la princesse, plutôt ?** demanda Minto, surprise.

– **Pourquoi** _ **je**_ **dois être le méchant ?** s'exclama Kisshu en rejoignant sa petite famille.

– **C'est maman la princesse, parce que ma maman c'est la plus belle de tout le monde entier** , déclara Arisa comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit.

Minto en eut le souffle coupé. Stupéfaite, elle remarqua à peine qu'Arisa ne se tenait plus devant elle, et était en train de courir vers Ran.

– **Tante Ran !**

– **Elle est très intelligente, n'est-ce pas ?** dit Ran en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras.

– **Hein que ma maman c'est la plus belle, tante Ran ?**

– **Et moi, je ne suis pas beau ?** demanda une fois de plus Kisshu.

– **Heu… non.**

– **Tu sais quoi ? Toi aussi tu es moche.**

– **Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller au lit, Arisa** , dit Minto, interrompant la joute verbale d'Arisa et Kisshu.

– **Pourquoi ? On a pas fini de jouer** , répondit Arisa d'un air boudeur.

Minto s'approcha de sa fille, toujours perchée dans les bras de Ran, et la chatouilla doucement. Arisa ne t'arda pas à rigoler, de plus en plus fort.

– **Si tu vas te coucher maintenant, je te promets que tu auras une surprise.**

– **C'est vrai ? Pour moi ?** s'exclama Arisa, les yeux brillants.

– **Promis.**

Arisa poussa un cri de joie, puis descendit des bras de sa tante pour s'éloigner vers le château, en dansant et sautant dans tous les sens.

Minto la regarda disparaître à l'intérieur du palais, puis se tourna vers Kisshu, qui avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas lui parler jusque-là. Lorsque le Cyniclon croisa le regard de sa femme, il déglutit.

– **Un jeu de chasse ? Vraiment ?**

– **Elle m'a** _ **supplié**_ **de jouer avec elle. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser. Tu as vu sa bouille adorable ?**

Derrière eux, Ran marmonna quelque chose comme « _Homme faible_ ». Kisshu lui lança un regard noir, pendant que Minto levait les yeux au ciel, excédée.

– **Arisa est une petite fille, Kisshu. Elle doit se comporter avec calme et élégance. Et elle n'a que trois ans. Tu veux vraiment lui apprendre tous ces jeux en rapport avec la guerre, en rapport avec tout ce qu'on a vécu dans notre passé ?**

– **Tu veux dire qu'elle a** _ **déjà**_ **trois ans. Et si elle est un peu turbulente, c'est normal. À son âge, je sautais sur les canapés de la maison en faisant des galipettes, et je menaçai mes frères et sœurs avec un sabre** , ricana Kisshu.

– **Tu étais bien le seul à faire n'importe quoi** , intervint Ran en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu étais tellement agité que même les enfants hyperactifs te fuyaient.**

– **En tout cas, elle est bien ta fille** , rétorqua Minto en se détournant.

Kisshu s'approcha doucement de Minto. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la jeune femme tenta de rester en colère contre lui lorsqu'il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui était moralement impossible.

– **Il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle a pris de toi** , murmura Kisshu. **Arisa n'est peut-être pas la grâce incarnée, mais il y a cette élégance chez elle, tellement flagrante que ça fait mal. Et cette manie de danser n'importe où, n'importe quand, aussi bien que toi.**

Il la retourna et l'embrassa doucement.

– **Sans compter qu'elle est aussi magnifique que sa mère.**

* * *

– **Maman ! Maman, viens voir ! Papa !**

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Minto et Kisshu apparaissent dans la chambre d'Arisa, tous sens en alerte. Devant leur air paniqué, Arisa éclata de rire.

– **Regardez !**

La petite fille était assise en tailleurs sur son lit. Dans ses bras, s'était lové quelque chose, qu'elle berçait doucement. Il s'agissait d'un chat, un chat magnifique au poil noir strié de rayures blanches. Le chat fixait le couple de ses grands yeux roses, tandis que ces deux queues se balançaient paresseusement. _Attendez, deux queues ?_

– **Wow, Arisa ! C'est un Chestok !** s'exclama Kisshu en s'asseyant à côté de sa famille.

– **Un Chestok ?** répétèrent Minto et Arisa.

– **Oui. C'est une race d'animal très rare, presque légendaire. On dit qu'il est rare d'en voir un, et encore plus d'en apprivoiser. On dit aussi que ces animaux, s'ils trouvent une personne au cœur pur, resteront éternellement avec elle.**

– **Et tu crois que mon cœur il est pur, papa ?**

– **Je n'en doute pas une seconde.**

Arisa contempla le chat pendant quelques secondes, puis tourna la tête vers ses parents.

– **Alors c'est une fille ou un garçon ?**

– **Je n'irais pas vérifier** , protesta Kisshu en leva les mains.

– **Comment tu veux l'appeler ?** demanda Minto en s'asseyant elle aussi sur le lit.

Arisa pencha un instant la tête sur le côté, l'air pensive. Puis ses yeux dorés s'illuminèrent et elle releva la tête, le visage rayonnant.

– **Je sais ! Maman me raconte tout le temps des histoires sur les Mew Mew ! Et même si ma préférée c'est l'oiseau, parce qu'elle a le même prénom que ma maman…**

Minto et Kisshu échangèrent un regard, pendant qu'Arisa continuait sur sa lancée :

– **Comme c'est un chat, je vais l'appeler Ichigo, nah !**

 **Silver : Eh voilà, c'est la fin de l'OS, les amis ! Heu... Ichigo ? Taruto ? Les gars, vous pleurez ?**

 **Ichigo : *les yeux larmoyants* Arisa a donné mon nom à un chaton... C'est adorable ! Silver-chan, tu es trop gentille, nyyyyaaaaa...**

 **Taruto : *se mouche bruyamment et essuie ses yeux avec le t-shirt de Silver* C'est la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais lu... Tant d'émotions... de sentiments ! Et quel adorable bout de chou ! C'EST MA NIEEEEEECE...**

 **Silver : Ma foi, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Taruto était aussi sentimental. Ichigo à la limite...**

 **Pudding : Cela date du jour où Pudding a obligé Taru-taru à regarder Titanic avec elle, na no da. Il a même plus pleuré que Pudding ! Depuis, Taru-taru est accro aux films à l'eau de rose, et pleure dès qu'il voit quelque chose de romantique ! Na no da !**

 **Taruto : Pudding, _tais-toi !_**

 **Ichigo : *agrippe Taruto et le serre dans ses bras* Taruto, je sais ce que tu ressens ! Pleurons ensemble, nya !**

 **Silver : (*pense*: _Je suis entouré de boulets... la prochaine fois, je demanderai à Zakuro et Pai de m'assister_ ) POUR EN REVENIR À L'OS : J'avais dit tout à l'heure que _Little Golden Bird_ était juste un OS, mais il est possible que je rajoute d'autres petits OS plus tard, lorsque TMMC sera un peu plus avancé.**

 **Pudding : Silver-oneechan est _sûre_ qu'elle a continué d'écrire le chapitre 4, na no da ?**

 **Silver : Evidemment ! J'ai même bien avancé, oui oui... *hoche la tête d'un air convaincu*. Par rapport à TMMC : Ran, Nova, Coconut, Haruka, Tsubasa et Juuden sont donc les OC appartenant à TMMC et qui apparaitront plus tard dans cette histoire. J'ai essayé de mettre un minimum de détail sur eux au cas où certains lecteurs redouteraient les spoils, haha... Sinon j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce petit OS, même s'il porte sur le couple MintxKish, qui n'est pas un couple très répandu (gomen !). C'est bizarre, j'entends un bruit bizarre... *se retourne et voit tous les fans de Kichigo se ruer vers elle avec des fourches* MER*** ! On remballe !**

 **Tout le casting de TMM : À bientôt, si Silver est toujours en vie !**


End file.
